Mott The Hoople
Verden Allen British Lions Luther Grosvenor Ian Hunter Mott Mick Ralphs Mick Ronson Silence 1969 1969.08.06 MTH, Bat Caverna, Riccione Italy Mott The Hoople gig 1969.08.07 MTH, Bat Caverna, Riccione Italy 1969.08.08 MTH, Bat Caverna, Riccione Italy 1969.08.09 MTH, Bat Caverna, Riccione Italy 1969.08.10 MTH, Bat Caverna, Riccione Italy 1969.08.11 MTH, Bat Caverna, Riccione Italy 1969.08.12 MTH, Bat Caverna, Riccione Italy 1969.09.?? MTH, Albemarle Youth Club, Romford UK 1969.09.?? MTH, Grammar School For Boys, Hartlepool UK 1969.09.05 MTH, Market Hall, Romford UK King Crimson 1969.09.06 MTH, Implosion, Roundhouse, London UK Renaissance, Deviants 1969.09.12 MTH, Locarno Ballroom, Sunderland UK Free 1969.09.17 MTH, Fillmore North, Sunderland UK Free 1969.10.07 MTH, Speakeasy, London UK 1969.10.19 MTH, AEA, Harwell UK 1969.10.20 MTH, Youth Club, Lechtworth UK 1969.10.23 MTH, Van Dike Club, Plymouth UK 1969.10.25 MTH, Van Dike Club, Plymouth UK 1969.10.28 MTH, Northcote Arms, Southall UK 1969.11.09 MTH, Peterlee Jazz Club, Durham UK 1969.11.12 MTH, Speakeasy, London UK 1969.11.13 MTH, Country Club, Hampstead UK 1969.11.16 MTH, George's Club, Manchester UK 1969.11.17 MTH, Youth Club, Lechtworth UK 1969.11.21 MTH, Wake Arms, Epping UK 1969.11.24 MTH, Old Granary, Bristol UK Phineas Fogg 1969.12.05 MTH, Central London College of Engineering, London UK Colosseum 1969.12.07 MTH, Lyceum, London UK Taste, One, Forever More 1969.12.08 MTH, Friars, New Friarage Hall, Aylesbury UK 1969.12.11 MTH, Country Club, Haverstock Hill UK Kelly James 1969.12.13 MTH, Barking College, Romford UK Wildmouth, Castle Farm 1969.12.14 MTH, Greyhound, Croydon UK Liverpool Scene 1969.12.15 MTH, Southsea, Portsmouth UK 1969.12.18 MTH, Christmas Dance, Grammar School, Aylesbury UK 1969.12.21 MTH, Roundhouse, London UK Quintessence, Village Tea & Symphony 1969.12.24 MTH, Van Dike Club, Plymouth UK 1969.12.31 MTH, Northcote Arms, Southall UK My Cake 1970 1970.01.01 MTH, Friars, Addison Centre, Kempston, Bedford UK 1970.01.03 MTH, Mothers, Birmingham UK Taste 1970.01.04 MTH, Cloud Nine, Peterborough UK 1970.01.08 MTH, Westfields College, Hampstead UK 1970.01.09 MTH, The Temple, London UK Daddy Longlegs, Skin Alley 1970.01.11 MTH, Cheeses, Chapel Hill, Stanstead UK 1970.01.12 MTH, Wintergarden, Cleethorpes UK 1970.01.15 MTH, Penthouse, Scarsborough UK 1970.01.16 MTH, University Of East Anglia, Norwich UK 1970.01.17 MTH, University Of Surrey, Guildford UK Champion Jack Dupree 1970.01.18 MTH, Greyhound, Park Lane, Croydon UK gig 1970.01.18 MTH, Barn Club, Pied Bull, Islington UK gig 1970.01.21 MTH, Joints, Wimbledon UK Stone The Crows, Black 1970.01.23 MTH, Drifter's Escape, Beaufort Theatre, Beaufort Wales no support 1970.01.24 MTH, Victoria Ballroom, Chesterfield UK 1970.01.25 MTH, Barn Club, Pied Bull, Islington UK Gin 1970.01.26 MTH, Youth Club, Letchworth UK 1970.01.29 MTH, Old Granary, Bristol UK 1970.01.30 MTH, Lanchester College of Technology, Coventry UK Yes, Atomic Rooster, Free 1970.01.31 MTH, Loughborough University, Loughborough UK 1970.02.01 MTH, Bletchley Youth Club, Blechley UK Daddy Longlegs 1970.02.02 MTH, Friars, New Friarage Hall, Aylesbury UK 1970.02.04 MTH, Top Rank, Leicester UK Bonzo Dog Doo Dah Band, Joe Cocker, Spirit 1970.02.05 MTH, Stonehenge Club, Oxford UK 1970.02.06 MTH, University of Exeter, Exeter UK 1970.02.07 MTH, Chelsea College, London UK Skin Alley 1970.02.09 MTH, Sticky Fingers (Mad Shadows), Olympic Studios, Barnes, London UK 1970.02.10 MTH, Sticky Fingers (Mad Shadows), Olympic Studios, Barnes, London UK February 12, 1970 Eden Park Hotel, Beckenham ENG 1970.02.13 MTH, Leicester College, Leicester UK 1970.02.14 MTH, Alma Road Youth Club, St. Albans UK 1970.02.15 MTH, Sticky Fingers (Mad Shadows), Olympic Studios, Barnes, London UK 1970.02.17 MTH, Sticky Fingers (Mad Shadows), Island Studios, Notting Hill, London UK 1970.02.18 MTH, Sticky Fingers (Mad Shadows), Olympic Studios, Barnes, London UK 1970.02.19 MTH, New Penny, Wakeford UK 1970.02.20 MTH, Maidstone College, Maidstone UK gig 1970.02.20 MTH, The Temple, London UK Rat, Hackensack gig 1970.02.21 MTH, University of Nottingham, Nottingham UK 1970.02.22 MTH, Northcote Arms, Southall UK 1970.02.23 Canceled: MTH, Anson Rooms, Bristol University, Bristol UK 1970.02.25 MTH, Anson Rooms, Bristol University, Bristol UK 1970.02.27 MTH, Warwick University, Coventry UK 1970.02.28 MTH, London School of Economics, London UK Quintessence, Keith Tippett Group 1970.03.01 MTH, Farx, Northcote Arms, Southhall UK Genesis 1970.03.02 MTH, Keele University, Stoke UK 1970.03.03 MTH, Nickelodeon, Fishmonger's Arms, Wood Green, London UK Steamhammer 1970.03.04 MTH, Friars, Aylesbury UK 1970.03.04 Canceled: MTH, New Joints, Wimbledon UK Bottle 1970.03.06 MTH, Factory, Birmingham UK 1970.03.07 MTH, Imperial College, London UK Gypsy 1970.03.08 MTH, Electric Circus, Manchester UK Raging Storm, Electric Mud, Charlie Chester 1970.03.09 MTH, Sticky Fingers (Mad Shadows), Island Studios, Notting Hill, London UK 1970.03.10 Canceled: MTH, Bligh Hotel, Seven Oaks, Kent UK 1970.03.12 MTH, Jimmy's Club, Brighton UK 1970.03.13 MTH, Newcastle Polytechnic, Newcastle UK 1970.03.14 MTH, Leeds University, Leeds UK 1970.03.15 MTH, Angel Hotel, Godalming UK 1970.03.16 MTH, Sticky Fingers (Mad Shadows), Island Studios, Notting Hill, London UK Wheels 1970.03.17 MTH, Dacorum College, Hemel Hempstead UK Hard Meat 1970.03.19 MTH, Bingley College, Bingley UK Bridget St. John 1970.03.20 MTH, Grammar School, Hartlepool UK 1970.03.21 MTH, Kirklevington Country Club, Kirklevington Village, Yarm UK 1970.03.22 MTH, Oswald Hotel, Scunthorpe, Yorkshire UK 1970.03.24 MTH, Beat Club #53 Taping, Bremen Germany Really Got Me, At The Crossroads 1970.03.25 MTH, Electric Circus, Lausanne Switzerland sets 1970.03.26 MTH, Electric Circus, Lausanne Switzerland sets 1970.03.28 MTH, Beat Club #53 Broadcast, Bremen Germany Led Zeppelin, Marsha Hunt Really Got Me, At The Crossroads 1970.03.28 MTH, Electric Circus, Lausanne Switzerland sets 1970.04.01 MTH, Victoria Hall, Chelmsford UK 1970.04.02 Canceled: MTH, Eden Park Hotel, Beckenham UK 1970.04.03 MTH, Blues Loft, High Wycombe UK 1970.04.04 MTH, Eel Pie Island, London UK White Lightning 1970.04.05 MTH, Sticky Fingers (Mad Shadows), Island or Olympic, London UK 1970.04.05 Canceled: MTH, George Hotel, Stoke UK 1970.04.06 MTH, Sticky Fingers (Mad Shadows), Island or Olympic, London UK 1970.04.07 MTH, Sticky Fingers (Mad Shadows), Island or Olympic, London UK 1970.04.08 MTH, Castle, Tooting UK Status Quo 1970.04.09 MTH, Lafayette Club, Wolverhampton UK 1970.04.11 MTH, VanDyke Club, Plymouth UK 1970.04.12 Canceled: MTH, Youth Club, Letchworth UK 1970.04.13 Canceled: MTH, Surrey Rooms, Kennington Oval, London UK 1970.04.14 MTH, Town Hall, Watford UK Keef Hartley, East Of Eden 1970.04.16 MTH, Technical College Annual Dance, Winter Gardens, Weston-Super-Mare UK Maya 1970.04.18 MTH, Barn Club, Bishop's Startford, Essex UK Gin 1970.04.19 MTH, Northcote Arms, Southhall UK DJ Terry Williams April 20, 1970 Roundhouse, London, ENG ("Pop Proms" supporting Traffic, with Bronco & If) 1970.04.22 MTH, Town Hall, Guildford UK Humble Pie, If 1970.04.23 MTH, John Peel In Concert, Paris Theater, London UK 1970.04.23 Canceled: MTH, Cooksferry Inn, Edmonton UK 1970.04.24 MTH, Hospital Medical School, Cleveland, Essex UK 1970.04.25 MTH, Newmans Technical College, Birmingham UK 1970.04.26 MTH, Greyhound, Park Lane, Croydon UK 1970.04.27 MTH, Kingston Hotel, Kingston, Surrey UK Easy Leaf 1970.04.28 MTH, Corn Exchange, Cambridge UK Wild Oats, Principal Edwards 1970.05.01 MTH, Maryland Club, Glasgow Scotland 1970.05.02 MTH, C.F. Mott Technical College, Liverpool UK 1970.05.04 MTH, Friars, New Friarage Hall, Aylesbury UK Mick Softley 1970.05.06 MTH, Fox On The Hill, Denmark Hill, London UK DJ Bob Stevens 1970.05.07 Canceled: MTH, South Parade Pier, Portsmouth UK 1970.05.08 MTH, Temple, London UK Steve Miller's Delivery, Black Velvet show 1970.05.08 MTH, Country Club, Haverstock Hill, Hampstead UK Noir 1970.05.09 MTH, Watford College of Technology, Watford UK Warm Dust 1970.05.10 MTH, Roundhouse, London UK Stray, Skin Alley, Spontaneous Music Ensemble, Jeff Dexter 1970.05.11 MTH, Cooksferry Inn, Edmonton UK 1970.05.16 MTH, Village, Roundhouse, Dagenham UK Killing Floor (not Dr. Strangely Strange) 1970.05.29 MTH, Eastown Theater, Detroit MI supporting Jethro Tull, also Shorty, Clouds 1970.05.30 MTH, Eastown Theater, Detroit MI supporting Jethro Tull, also Shorty, Clouds June 4, 1970 SUNY Stonybrook, Stonybrook NY Traffic June 5-6, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia PA Kinks, Georgie Fame June 10-11, 1970 Fillmore East, New York NY (2 shows) Traffic, Fairport Convention June 12, 1970 Canceled: MTH, Allen Theater, Cleveland OH June 13, 1970 Cincinnati Pop Festival, Crosley Field, Cincinnati OH Stooges, Alice Cooper, etc. June 15-17, 1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supporting Ten Years After) June 19-20, 1970 Capitol Theater, Port Chester NY Kinks, Grand Funk Railroad June 23, 1970 Tarant County Convention Center, Fort Worth TX (supporting Traffic & Mountain) June 24, 1970 Hemisphere Convention Center Arena, San Antonio TX (supporting Traffic & Mountain) June 25, 1970 Hofheinz Pavilion, Houston TX (supporting Traffic & Mountain) June 26, 1970 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago IL Ten Years After, BB King, Brownsville Station June 27, 1970 Canceled: MTH, Aragon Ballroom, Chicago IL Ten Years After, BB King, Brownsville Station June 29, 1970 Canceled: MTH, Amby Williams Park, Harrisburg PA of date (mentioned in Billboard) 1970.07.01 MTH, Harvard Stadium, Cambridge MA Ten Years After 1970.07.04 MTH, Convention Center, Asbury Park NJ Ten Years After 1970.07.05 MTH, Atlanta Pop Festival, Middle Raceway, Bryon GA 1970.07.06 MTH, Whiskey A Go-Go, Los Angeles CA Toe Fat 1970.07.07 MTH, Whiskey A Go-Go, Los Angeles CA July 9-12, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service) 1970.07.16 MTH, Spectrum, Philadelphia PA Jethro Tull 1970.07.18 MTH, Warehouse, New Orleans LA Jethro Tull 1970.07.19 MTH, Day of Joy, Almeda Speedway, Houston TX A. King, L. Russell, ZZ Top, Rare Earth, more 1970.08.21 MTH, Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle UK Quintessence, Supertramp 1970.08.22 MTH, Barn Club, Bishop's Stortford, Essex UK High Broom 1970.08.23 MTH, Redcar Jazz Club, Coatham Arms, Redcar UK 1970.08.31 MTH, Medicine Ball Caravan, University of Kent, Canterbury UK Grateful Dead, Pink Floyd, Faces, Edgar Broughton 1970.09.04 MTH, Flamingo Redhill Ballroom, Hereford UK 1970.09.05 MTH, Potters Bar, Elm Court Youth Center, Hertfordshire UK Spiro Gyra 1970.09.10 MTH, Paradisio Club, Amsterdam Holland 1970.09.11 MTH, Paradisio Club, Amsterdam Holland 1970.09.13 MTH, Fairfield Halls, Croydon UK Free, Fotheringay, If shows 1970.09.18 MTH, Country Club, Hampstead UK Sun 1970.09.19 MTH, Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool UK Free, Fotheringay, If 1970.09.20 MTH, Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton UK 1970.09.24 MTH, Polytechnic, Manchester UK 1970.09.25 MTH, Polytechnic, Bristol UK Pete Brown 1970.09.26 MTH, Vandyke Club, Plymouth UK 1970.09.27 MTH, Northcoat Arms, Southall UK 1970.09.28 MTH, Youth Club, Lechtworth UK 1970.09.29 MTH, Town Hall, High Wycombe UK Stackwaddy 1970.09.30 MTH, Marquee, London UK Bronco 1970.10.01 MTH, McIlroy's Ballroom, Swindon UK 1970.10.02 MTH, University of Lancaster, Lancaster UK Stonefeather 1970.10.04 Canceled: MTH, Wormwood Scrubs, London UK 1970.10.05 MTH, Civic Hall, Dunstable UK 1970.10.06 MTH, Town Hall, Birmingham UK Free, If 1970.10.06 Canceled: MTH, Town Hall, Brighton UK Free, If 1970.10.07 MTH, Castle, Tooting UK Status Quo 1970.10.09 MTH, Brunel University, Uxbridge UK Boris + Friends 1970.10.10 MTH, Disco 2 Broadcast, London UK Mott the Hoople,Bridget St John 1970.10.10 MTH, Kirklevington Country Club, Kirklevington Village, Yarm UK gig 1970.10.10 MTH, Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool UK Traffic, If, Quintessence gig 1970.10.11 MTH, Wake Arms, Epping UK 1970.10.15 Canceled: MTH, Penthouse, Scarborough UK 1970.10.16 MTH, Eel Pie Island, London UK Garnet Wolseley 1970.10.17 MTH, Roundhouse, Dagenham UK Nosher Brown 1970.10.18 MTH, Greyhound, Croydon UK The Fox, Croyden UK 1970.10.19 Canceled: MTH, Old Granary, Bristol UK Bocephus played the gig alone 1970.10.20 Canceled: MTH, Resurrection Club, Salisbury Hotel, Barnet UK 1970.10.22 Canceled: MTH, Windrush Club, Reading UK Comys (Comus) 1970.10.23 Canceled: MTH, Northern Polytechnic, London UK If, Principal Edwards, Curved Air, Hawkwind 1970.10.24 Canceled: MTH, Crewe College of Education, Crewe UK 1970.10.25 Canceled: MTH, Lyceum, London UK 1970.11.06 Canceled: MTH, Syndrome, Chicago IL Traffic, Siegel-Schwall, Conqueror Worm 1970.11.06 Canceled: MTH, Sisters, London UK 1970.11.08 Canceled: MTH, Lyceum, London UK Formerly Fat Harry, Warm Dust, Heaven 1970.11.10 Canceled: MTH, Fillmore East, New York NY Small Faces, Black Sabbath 1970.11.10 Canceled: MTH, Resurrection Club, Salisbury Hotel, Barnet UK 1970.11.11 Canceled: MTH, Resurrection Club, Hitchin UK 1970.11.13 Canceled: MTH, Easttown Theater, Detroit MI 1970.11.13 Canceled: MTH, Poperama, Devizes UK 1970.11.14 Canceled: MTH, Bromley Technical College, Bromley UK 1970.11.15 Canceled: MTH, Pavilion, Bournemouth UK 1970.11.21 MTH, Reading University, Reading UK John Martyn, John Morgan 1970.11.22 MTH, Implosion, Roundhouse, London UK Stoneground, Curved Air, Quiver, Shawn Philips, Jeff Dexter 1970.11.25 MTH, Dartford College Of Technology, Dartford UK Renaissance II 1970.11.26 MTH, Friars, Addison Centre, Bedford UK Chameleon 1970.11.27 MTH, Westfield College, Hampstead UK Supertramp, Cochise 1970.12.03 MTH, Blow Up, Munich Germany 1970.12.04 MTH, Zoom Club, Frankfurt Germany 1970.12.05 MTH, High School, Frankfurt Germany 1970.12.06 MTH, Schorndorf TV Hall, Stuttgart Germany 1970.12.09 Canceled: MTH, York University, Heslington UK 1970.12.10 MTH, Penthouse, Scarborough UK 1970.12.11 Canceled: MTH, Bedford College, Regent's Park, London UK Daniel's Band, Toby McGroin 1970.12.12 MTH, Potters Bar Youth Center, Hertfordshire UK Knocker Jungle, National Head Band 1970.12.15 MTH, South Parade Pier, Portsmouth UK Alan Bown 1970.12.16 MTH, Resurrection Club, Heritage Ballroom, Hitchin UK Sin 1970.12.18 MTH, Redcar Jazz Club, Coatham Arms, Redcar UK 1970.12.19 MTH, Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool UK Bronco, If 1970.12.21 MTH, Town Hall, Dudley UK 1970.12.22 MTH, Resurrection Club, Salisbury Hotel, Barnet UK Freak Out 1970.12.26 MTH, Town Hall, Birmingham UK Bronco 1970.12.27 MTH, Greyhound, Croydon UK Mike Maran 1971 1971.01.03 MTH, Starlight Club, Crawley, Surrey UK 1971.01.08 MTH, Knufflespunk Club, Community Centre, Welwyn Garden City UK Sin 1971.01.09 MTH, Kirklevington Country Club, Kirklevington Village, Yarm UK 1971.01.12 MTH, Starlight Club, Crawley, Surrey UK 1971.01.15 MTH, Edinburgh University, Edinburgh Scotland 1971.01.16 MTH, Strathclyde University, Glasgow Scotland 1971.01.17 MTH, Kinema Ballroom, Dunfermline Scotland 1971.01.19 MTH, Marquee, London UK Amazing Blondel 1971.01.20 MTH, Big Brother Club, Oldfield Tavern, Greenford UK by GTR TV Australia 1971.01.21 MTH, Van Dyke Club, Plymouth UK 1971.01.22 MTH, Exeter University, Exeter UK 1971.01.23 MTH, Big Apple, Brighton UK 1971.01.25 MTH, Top Rank, Swansea Wales 1971.01.27 MTH, Albert Hall, Nottingham UK Wishbone Ash, Red Dirt, Nothineverappens 1971.01.28 MTH, City Hall, Newcastle UK Wishbone Ash, Nothineverappens (Red Dirt did not appear) 1971.01.29 MTH, City Hall, Sheffield UK Wishbone Ash, Red Dirt, Nothineverappens 1971.01.30 MTH, City Hall, Hull UK Wishbone Ash, Red Dirt 1971.01.31 MTH, St George's Hall, Bradford UK Wishbone Ash, Red Dirt 1971.02.02 MTH, Civic Hall, Wolverhampton UK Argent 1971.02.04 Canceled: MTH, Town Hall, High Wycombe UK Arthur Crudup, Brewer's Droop, Jenny, Peace Corps 1971.02.05 MTH, Town Hall, West Bromwich UK Renaissance 1971.02.06 MTH, Manchester University, Manchester UK 1971.02.07 MTH, Lyceum, The Strand, London UK Bronco, Karakorum 1971.02.12 MTH, Trent Polytechnic, Nottingham UK 1971.02.16 MTH, Konserthuset, Stockholm Sweden 1971.02.17 MTH, Stockholm University, Stockholm Sweden 1971.02.18 MTH, Vaxsjo University, Vaxsjo Sweden 1971.02.19 MTH, Ljungskille Sweden 1971.02.20 MTH, Uppsala University, Uppsala Sweden 1971.02.21 Canceled: MTH, Cue Club, Gothenburg Sweden 1971.02.26 MTH, Sisters Club, Tottenham, London UK Brewer's Droop 1971.02.27 MTH, Potters Bar, Elm Court Youth Center, Hertfordshire UK uncertain 1971.02.27 MTH, Technical College, Bromley UK Renaissance 1971.03.02 MTH, Civic Hall, Tunbridge Wells UK 1971.03.04 MTH, McIlroy's Ballroom, Swindon UK 1971.03.05 Canceled: MTH, Parr Hall, Warrington UK 1971.03.06 MTH, Student Festival, South Parade Pier, Portsmouth UK Satisfaction, Galliard 1971.03.07 MTH, Town Hall, Cheltenham UK Man 1971.03.12 MTH, Old Refectory, Southampton UK Brinsley Schwarz 1971.03.13 MTH, Imperial College, Kensington, London UK Crushed Butler 1971.03.14 MTH, Black Prince, Bexley UK 1971.03.17 Canceled: MTH, Westfield College, Hampstead UK 1971.03.19 MTH, Arts Ball, Empress Ballroom, Blackpool UK Colosseum, Marmalade, Gentle Giant 1971.03.20 MTH, Leeds University, Leeds UK supporting Curved Air 1971.03.21 MTH, Redcar Jazz Club, Coatham Arms, Redcar UK Bronco 1971.03.23 MTH, Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle UK 1971.03.25 MTH, Locarno Ballroom, Sunderland UK 1971.03.26 MTH, Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle UK 1971.03.27 MTH, Lanchester College of Technology, Coventry UK 1971.03.28 MTH, Fairfield Halls, Croydon UK Bronco 1971.03.28 MTH, Leeds University, Leeds UK 1971.03.30 MTH, Marquee, London UK 1971.04.03 MTH, Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool UK Greasy Bear, Stoned Rose, Andy Dunkley 1971.04.04 MTH, Palace Theatre, Westcliff UK Bronco 1971.04.09 MTH, Mistrale Club, Beckenham UK 1971.04.10 MTH, Roundhouse, Dagenham UK Collusion 1971.04.14 MTH, Top Rank Suite, Watford UK Arthur Brown's Kingdom Come 1971.04.15 MTH, BBC Disco 2 Broadcast, London UK Mott the Hoople, Hookfoot 1971.04.15 MTH, Guildhall, Plymouth UK Bronco, John Martyn 1971.04.16 MTH, Winter Gardens, Bournemouth UK 1971.04.16 MTH, Winter Gardens, Great Marlborough UK Bronco 1971.04.17 MTH, Winter Gardens, Malvern UK Karokorum 1971.04.18 MTH, Victoria Hall, Hanley, Stoke-on-Trent UK Bronco, John Martyn 1971.04.19 MTH, Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton UK 1971.04.22 MTH, Town Hall, Birmingham UK Bronco 1971.04.23 MTH, Lowestoft College, Lowestoft, Suffolk UK 1971.04.24 MTH, Kingston Polytechnic, Kingston UK Flying Fortress 1971.04.30 MTH, Gateway Regional High School, Woodbury Heights NJ 1971.05.?? MTH, Kingston Armory, Kingston PA 1971.05.01 MTH, Fairleigh Dickinson University Student Union, Madison NJ supporting Procol Harum 1971.05.02 MTH, Kutztown University, Kutztown PA supporting Jethro Tull 1971.05.03 MTH, Music Hall, Boston MA supporting Jethro Tull 1971.05.07 MTH, Eastown Theater, Detroit MI supporting Siegel Schwall, Swallow 1971.05.08 MTH, Eastown Theater, Detroit MI supporting Siegel Schwall, Swallow 1971.05.11 MTH, Guthrie Theater, Minneapolis MN supporting ELP 1971.05.14 MTH, Fillmore East, New York NY supporting Delaney + Bonnie, Mandrill shows 1971.05.15 MTH, Fillmore East, New York NY supporting Shan Na Na, Mandrill shows 1971.05.17 MTH, The Plato Club, Cleveland OH Fully Assembled 1971.05.19 MTH, Keil Auditorium, St. Louis MO supporting ELP 1971.05.23 MTH, Spectrum, Philadelphia PA supporting John Mayall, Alice Cooper 1971.05.28 MTH, Rock Pile (prev. Action House), Long Island NY supporting Mandrill, Tea Hatley Reed 1971.05.29 MTH, Rock Pile (prev. Action House), Long Island NY Hog Heaven, Tea Hatley Reed lost his guitar here 1971.06.03 MTH, Camden Community College, Blackwood NJ supporting Edgar Winter canceled, MTH not notified & plays in parking June 3-6, 1971 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Albert King, with Freddie King) 1971.06.11 MTH, Civic Auditorium, Alberquerque NM supporting Jethro Tull 1971.06.12 MTH, The Warehouse, New Orleans LA Brownsville Station, Michael Overly 1971.06.13 Canceled: MTH, Allentown PA 1971.06.16 Canceled: MTH, Royal Albert Hall, London UK to 1971.07.08 1971.06.17 MTH, Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta GA supporting Edgar Winter, J Geils Band 1971.06.18 MTH, Eastown Theater, Detroit MI supporting Edgar Winter, Sweathog 1971.06.19 MTH, Eastown Theater, Detroit MI supporting Edgar Winter, Sweathog 1971.06.25 MTH, Durham UK 1971.06.26 MTH, Leicester Polytechnic, Leicester UK 1971.07.03 MTH, Pier Pavilion, Felixtowe UK 1971.07.08 MTH, Royal Albert Hall, London UK Head Hands + Feet 1971.07.09 MTH, Kinetic Circus, Birmingham UK 1971.07.10 MTH, Spa Royal Hall, Bridlington UK 1971.07.11 MTH, Floral Hall, Southport UK 1971.07.21 MTH, Top Of The Pops, BBC Studios, London UK Lady 1971.07.24 MTH, Town Hall, Truro, Cornwall UK Sutherland Brothers 1971.07.25 MTH, Guildhall, Plymouth UK Sutherland Brothers 1971.07.30 MTH, Albert Hall, Nottingham UK 1971.07.30 Canceled: MTH, Town Hall, Cheltenham UK Hookfoot 1971.07.31 Canceled: MTH, Dome, Brighton UK Sutherland Brothers 1971.08.? MTH, Coldfield Belfry, Sutton UK recheduled from 1971.08.28? 1971.08.07 MTH, Town Hall, Torquay UK Sutherland Brothers 1971.08.08 MTH, Caravari Theater, Southsea Common, Portsmouth UK theater 1971.08.13 MTH, Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle UK 1971.08.14 MTH, Norwich Lad's Club, Norwich UK Pete Brown's Piblotko 1971.08.28 Canceled: MTH, Coldfield Belfry, Sutton UK August 28, 1971 Weeley, Clacton-on-Sea, ENG (Weeley Festival) 1971.08.29 MTH, Lyceum, London UK Sutherland Brothers, Warm Dust, Frumpy 1971.08.30 MTH, Hereford United Football Ground, Hereford UK Heads Hands Feet and others 1971.09.02 MTH, Royal Ballroom, Boscombe, Bournemouth UK Marble Orchard 1971.09.04 MTH, Friars, Borough Assembly Hall, Aylesbury UK Nimbo, Paul Brett's Sage 1971.09.08 MTH, Winning Post, Twickenham UK 1971.09.12 MTH, Kinetic Cellar, Kenilworth UK Wood Fall 1971.09.18 Canceled: MTH, Goodbye Summer, Kennington Oval, London UK supporting Who, Faces, Lindisfarne 1971.09.25 MTH, Roundhouse, Dagenham UK Titanic 1971.09.29 MTH, Taverne D'Olympia, Paris France 1971.10.01 MTH, Casino Club, Bolton UK Medicine Head 1971.10.02 MTH, Manchester University, Manchester UK 1971.10.05 MTH, Refectory, Leeds University, Leeds UK 1971.10.07 MTH, City Hall, Sheffield UK Peace 1971.10.08 MTH, Victoria Hall, Stoke-On-Trent UK Peace 1971.10.09 MTH, Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool UK Peace 1971.10.10 MTH, St. George's Hall, Bradford UK Peace 1971.10.13 MTH, Top Rank or Cardiff University, Cardiff South Wales Slade the 11th 1971.10.15 MTH, Lancaster University, Lancaster UK Graphite 1971.10.16 MTH, University College, London UK Medium 1971.10.18 MTH, Surrey Rooms, Kennington Oval, London UK Sunshine 1971.10.22 MTH, Top Rank, Doncaster UK Peace, Sutherland Brothers 1971.10.23 MTH, Guild Hall, Portsmouth UK Peace 1971.10.27 MTH, Town Hall, Oxford UK Peace 1971.10.30 MTH, Albert Hall, Nottingham UK Peace 1971.11.01 MTH, Town Hall, Birmingham UK Peace 1971.11.04 MTH, Green's Playhouse, Glasgow Scotland Peace 1971.11.05 MTH, City Hall, Newcastle UK Peace 1971.11.06 MTH, City Hall, Hull UK Peace 1971.11.13 MTH, Leicester University, Leicester UK 1971.11.14 MTH, Rainbow, London UK Peace, Stoneground 1971.11.19 Canceled: MTH, Goldsmith's College, London UK 1971.11.20 Canceled: MTH, St. Mary's College, Twickenham UK 1971.11.21 MTH, Civic Hall, Guildford UK Peace 1971.11.22 MTH, Colston Hall, Bristol UK Peace 1971.11.25 MTH, Guildhall, Southampton UK Peace 1971.11.26 MTH, Kings Hall, Derby UK 1971.11.28 MTH, Guildhall, Plymouth UK Peace 1971.11.29 MTH, Civic Hall, Wolverhampton UK Peace 1971.12.03 MTH, Copenhagen Denmark supporting Grand Funk Railroad 1971.12.04 MTH, Philipshalle, Dusseldorf Germany supporting Grand Funk Railroad 1971.12.06 MTH, Zirkus-Krone-Bau, Munich Germany supporting Grand Funk Railroad 1971.12.07 MTH, Zirkus-Krone-Bau, Munich Germany supporting Grand Funk Railroad 1971.12.09 MTH, Deutschland Halle, Berlin Germany supporting Grand Funk Railroad 1971.12.10 MTH, Ernst-Merck-Halle, Hamburg Germany supporting Grand Funk Railroad 1971.12.11 MTH, Festhalle, Frankfurt Germany supporting Grand Funk Railroad 1971.12.13 MTH, Olympia, Paris France supporting Grand Funk Railroad 1971.12.16 MTH, Palais De Sport, Lyon France supporting Grand Funk Railroad 1971.12.17 MTH, Amsterdam Holland supporting Grand Funk Railroad 1971.12.18 MTH, RAI Oosthal, Amsterdam Holland supporting Grand Funk Railroad 1971.12.19 MTH, Roundhouse, London UK John Martyn, England Dan & John Ford Coley, Brett Marvin & Thunderbolts, Gallagher & Lyle, Max Merriott & Meteors 1971.12.20 MTH, Civic Hall, Wolverhampton UK 1972 1972.01.02 MTH, Redcar Jazz Club, Coatham Arms, Redcar UK 1972.01.07 MTH, Town Hall, High Wycombe UK Carole Grimes + Uncle Dog, Les Payne 1972.01.08 MTH, Winter Gardens, Malvern UK 1972.01.15 MTH, Roundhouse, Dagenham UK 1972.01.20 MTH, Warwick University, Coventry UK 1972.01.21 MTH, Chelsea Village, Bournemouth UK 1972.01.22 MTH, University of Essex, Colchester, Essex UK Affinity 1972.01.29 MTH, Watford College of Technology, Watford UK 1972.02.02 MTH, Top Rank, Swansea Wales 1972.02.04 MTH, Waltham Forest Technical College, London UK Hookfoot Pie canceled 1972.02.05 MTH, Rock Street Centre, Wellingborough Northants UK 1972.02.10 MTH, Kelvin Hall, Glasgow Scotland Nazareth 1972.02.11 MTH, Beach Ballroom, Aberdeen Scotland 1972.02.12 MTH, Edinburgh University, Edinburgh Scotland 1972.02.13 MTH, Up The Junction, Crewe UK 1972.02.14 MTH, Free Trade Hall, Manchester UK Junkyard Angel 1972.02.17 MTH, City Hall, Newcastle UK 1972.02.19 Canceled: MTH, Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool UK 1972.02.20 MTH, Fairfield Halls, Croydon UK Bronco 1972.02.25 MTH, Locarno Ballroom, Sunderland UK 1972.03.17 MTH, Rag Ball, Allen Manchester College, Manchester UK 1972.03.24 MTH, Volkhaus, Zurich Switzerland Duffy 1972.03.25 MTH, Gaskessel, Bern Switzerland 1972.03.29 MTH, Kongresshalle, Frankfurt Germany 1972.04.01 MTH, Marquee Festival, Middlewick Ranges, Colchester UK Stray, Fruup, Gordon Haskell 1972.04.05 MTH, Guildhall, Plymouth UK Hackensack, Max Wall 1972.04.06 MTH, Civic Hall, Wolverhampton UK Hackensack, Max Wall 1972.04.08 MTH, Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool UK Hackensack, Max Wall 1972.04.09 MTH, Civic Hall, Guildford UK Hackensack, Max Wall 1972.04.11 MTH, Empire Theater, Edinburgh Scotland Hackensack, Max Wall 1972.04.12 MTH, Green's Playhouse, Glasgow Scotland Hackensack, Max Wall 1972.04.13 MTH, City Hall, Newcastle UK Hackensack, Max Wall 1972.04.14 MTH, Empress Ballroom, Blackpool UK Hackensack, Max Wall 1972.04.15 MTH, Market Hall, Carlisle UK Hackensack, Max Wall 1972.04.16 MTH, Victoria Hall, Stoke UK Hackensack, Max Wall 1972.04.17 MTH, City Hall, Sheffield UK Hackensack, Max Wall 1972.04.18 MTH, St. George's Hall, Bradford UK Hackensack, Max Wall 1972.04.19 MTH, Lyceum, London UK Hackensack, Max Wall 1972.04.20 MTH, Guildhall, Portsmouth UK Hackensack, Max Wall 1972.04.21 MTH, College of Education, Luton UK Hackensack, Max Wall 1972.04.22 MTH, East Anglia University, Norwich UK 1972.04.22 Canceled: MTH, Starlight Rooms, Boton UK 1972.04.27 MTH, Glen Ballroom, Llanelli Wales 1972.04.29 MTH, Town Hall, High Wycombe UK Skin Alley, Junkyard Angel 1972.04.29 Canceled: MTH, Sports Centre, Bracknell UK 1972.05.05 MTH, Warwick University, Warwick UK 1972.05.05 MTH, Aston University, Birmingham UK 1972.05.06 MTH, Imperial College, London UK Junkyard Angel 1972.05.07 MTH, Redcar Jazz Club, Redcar UK Smith Perkins & Smith 1972.05.09 MTH, Winter Gardens, Cleesthorpe UK Smith Perkins & Smith 1972.05.11 MTH, Malcolm's Disco, Hull UK 1972.05.13 MTH, Loughborough University, Loughborough UK 1972.05.17 MTH, Grona Lund, Stockholm Sweden Fairport Convention 1972.05.18 MTH, Stora Scenen, Liseberg Park, Gothenburg Sweden Fairport Convention, Steve Tilson 1972.05.19 MTH, Olympen, Lund Sweden Fairport Convention 1972.05.20 MTH, Wamohallen, Karlskrona Sweden Fairport Convention 1972.05.21 MTH, W-Dala Nation, Uppsala Sweden Fairport Convention 1972.05.23 MTH, Culture House, Helsinki Finland Fairport Convention 1972.05.24 MTH, Concert House, Abo Finland Fairport Convention, Steve Tilston 1972.06.04 MTH, Greyhound, Croydon UK 1972.07.08 MTH, Royal Festival Hall, London UK David Bowie, JSD Band 1972.07.16 MTH, Chelsea Village, Bournemouth UK 1972.07.20 MTH, Top Rank, Watford UK 1972.07.21 MTH, Top Rank, Doncaster UK Budgie, The Man Machine 1972.07.28 MTH, Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle UK Beckett 1972.08.?? MTH, Memorial Hall, Barry UK Frupp, Quicksand 1972.08.?? MTH, Community Centre, Slough UK 1972.08.09 MTH, Assembly Hall, Worthing UK 1972.08.12 MTH, Kings Cross Cinema, London UK 1972.08.13 MTH, Top Of The Pops, BBC Studios, London UK The Young Dudes 1972.08.13 MTH, Civic Hall, Guildford UK Frupp 1972.08.25 MTH, Queen's Hall, Barnstaple UK 1972.08.26 MTH, Guild Hall, Plymouth UK 1972.08.27 MTH, Rainbow Pavilion, Torquay UK 1972.09.15 MTH, Civic Hall, Dunstable UK Home 1972.09.16 MTH, Free Trade Hall, Manchester UK Home gig 1972.09.16 MTH, Kennington Oval, London UK Frank Zappa, Hawkwind, Jeff Beck, Man gig 1972.09.17 MTH, Victoria Hall, Hanley UK Home 1972.09.19 MTH, Town Hall, Middlesborough UK Home 1972.09.20 MTH, City Hall, Newcastle UK Home 1972.09.21 MTH, Top Rank, Sheffield UK Home 1972.09.22 Canceled: MTH, Mayfair Entertainment Center, Doncaster UK 1972.09.23 MTH, Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool UK Home 1972.09.24 MTH, Market Hall, Carlisle UK Home 1972.09.25 MTH, Civic Hall, Wolverhampton UK Home 1972.09.26 MTH, City Hall, Leeds UK Home 1972.09.27 MTH, Top Rank, Birmingham UK Home 1972.09.28 MTH, Locarno Ballroom, Coventry UK Home 1972.09.28 Canceled: MTH, Top Rank, Bristol UK Home to 1972.09.29 1972.09.29 MTH, Top Rank, Bristol UK Home 1972.09.29 Canceled: MTH, Top Rank, Cardiff UK Home 1972.09.30 MTH, Winter Gardens, Malvern UK Home 1972.10.02 MTH, Central Hall, Chatham UK Home 1972.10.04 MTH, Top Rank, Brighton UK Home 1972.10.06 MTH, Dreamland Ballroom, Margate UK Home 1972.10.07 Canceled: MTH, Guildhall, Plymouth UK 1972.10.07 MTH, Southampton University, Southampton UK Home 1972.10.14 MTH, Rainbow Theatre, London UK Home 1972.10.15 MTH, Rainbow Theatre, London UK Home 1972.10.22 Canceled: MTH, Atlanta GA date of canceled USA tour 1972.10.27 MTH, College Of Printing, London UK Ro Ro 1972.11.18 MTH, Northampton UK 1972.11.24 MTH, The Palladium, Hollywood CA supporting West Bruce + Laing, Flash Cadillac November 25, 1972 Memorial Coliseum, Los Angeles, CA (KROQ's Ultimate 'Roq' Concert, proceeds went to L.A.'s Free Medical Clinics. w/ Sly and Family Stone, Stevie Wonder, Chuck Berry, the Eagles, Love, The Bee Gees, The Four Seasons, Raspberries, Sha-Na-Na, Mott the Hoople, Keith Moon, Flash Cadillac. Mott & The Eagles didn't play as they ran out of time) 1972.11.29 MTH, Tower Theater, Philadelphia PA Brownsville Station 1972.12.02 MTH, Palace Theater, Providence RI supporting John McLaughlin 1972.12.03 MTH, Valley Forge Music Fair, Valley Forge PA Savoy Brown, Climax Blues Band 1972.12.06 MTH, Convention Hall, St. Louis MO Bloodrock, Fleetwood Mac 1972.12.07 Canceled: MTH, Springfield MO 1972.12.08 Canceled: MTH, Pirate's World, Dania FL supporting Urian Heep, White Trash 1972.12.10 Canceled: MTH, Bayfront Center, St. Petersburg FL supporting Urian Heep, White Trash replaced by Bulldog 1972.12.11 MTH, The Embassy, Fort Wayne NJ Flash Cadillac 1972.12.13 MTH, Ford Auditorium, Detroit MI 1972.12.14 Canceled: MTH, Keep It Clean, SMU Moody Coliseum, Dallas TX Bob Seger, It's a Beauiful Day, Buffy St. Marie, Spirit, Gladstone, Daniel 1972.12.15 Canceled: MTH, Houston TX 1972.12.16 MTH, Auditorium Theatre, Chicago IL Eric Andersen, NRPS 1972.12.17 MTH, Music Hall, Cleveland OH Dr. Hook 1972.12.19 MTH, Civic Theatre, Akron OH Fleetwood Mac, Dick Heckstall-Smith 1972.12.20 MTH, Scranton PA Edgar Winter 1972.12.22 MTH, Ellis Auditorium, Memphis TN Joe Walsh, Uncle Jam Band 1973 1973.01.14 Canceled: MTH, Kinema Balroom, Dunfermline Scotland 1973.01.18 MTH, The Glen, Llanelli UK Good Habit, Thank You 1973.01.19 MTH, Sheffield University, Sheffield UK Nazareth Verden Allen gig 1973.02.01 MTH, Town Hall, Cheltenham UK Average White Band gig without Verden Allen 1973.02.10 MTH, Friars, Borough Assembly Hall, Aylesbury UK Darien Spirit 1973.02.17 Canceled: MTH, Bradford University, Bradford UK 1973.02.19 MTH, Town Hall, Birmingham UK Sensational Alex Harvey Band 1973.02.22 MTH, Green's Playhouse, Glasgow Scotland Sensational Alex Harvey Band 1973.02.24 MTH, Empire Theater, Edinburgh Scotland Sensational Alex Harvey Band 1973.02.25 MTH, City Hall, Newcastle UK Sensational Alex Harvey Band 1973.03.02 MTH, Leeds Polytechnic, Leeds UK Maldoon 1973.04 MTH, Top Of The Pops, BBC Studios, London UK Boogie 1973.04.07 Canceled: MTH, Kinetic Playground, Chicago IL 1973.06.21 MTH, Filming, Hits a Go Go, Seeheim Germany Boogie, Drivin' Sister 1973.06.22 MTH, Filming, Hits a Go Go, Seeheim Germany Boogie, Drivin' Sister 1973.06.24 MTH, Broadcast, Hits a Go Go, Seeheim Germany Boogie, Drivin' Sister 1973.07.09 Canceled: MTH, Central Park, New York NY Schaeffer Music Festival 1973.07.27 MTH, Aragon Ballroom, Chicago IL Joe Walsh and Barnstorm, REO Speedwagon 1973.07.28 MTH, Massillon Stadium, Massillon OH New York Dolls, Dr. Hook, Rainbow moved from Cloverleaf Speedway 1973.07.29 MTH, Ford Auditorium, Detroit MI Frampton's Camel (repl. Captain Beefheart, Flo and Eddie) 1973.08.01 MTH, Civic Centre, Virginia Beach VA Sons of Thunder 1973.08.03 MTH, Felt Forum, New York NY New York Dolls 1973.08.04 MTH, Orpheum Theatre, Boston MA The Pointer Sisters 1973.08.07 MTH, Alpine Arena, Pittsburgh PA Blue Oyster Cult, New York Dolls 1973.08.08 MTH, Spectrum, Philadelphia PA Blue Oyster Cult, Flash 1973.08.10 MTH, Portland ME 1973.08.11 MTH, Palace Theater, Providence RI James Gang 1973.08.12 MTH, Sunshine In, Asbury Park NJ Twisted Sister 1973.08.14 MTH, Riverside Theatre, Milwaukee WI Blue Oyster Cult, New York Dolls August 17, 1973 Ellis Auditorium, Memphis, TN (JoJo Gunn & Robin Trower) 1973.08.18 Canceled: MTH, Jaycee Fairgrounds, Fayetteville NC Santana, Savoy Brown, Foghat 1973.08.19 MTH, Kennedy Center, Washington DC Iggy and the Stooges Mick Ralphs gig 1973.08.22 MTH, ABC In Concert TV, New York NY Uriah Heep, Sha, Na, Na, Persuasions 1973.08.25 Canceled: MTH, Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica CA 1973.08.28 MTH, Rehearsal, Netherwood Road, Shepherds Bush UK 1973.08.29 MTH, Rehearsal, Netherwood Road, Shepherds Bush UK 1973.08.30 MTH, Rehearsal, Netherwood Road, Shepherds Bush UK 1973.09.03 MTH, Top Of The Pops, BBC Studios, London UK The Way From Memphis 1973.09.03 MTH, Rehearsal, Manticore, Fulham UK 1973.09.04 MTH, Rehearsal, Manticore, Fulham UK 1973.09.05 MTH, Rehearsal, Manticore, Fulham UK 1973.09.06 MTH, Rehearsal, Manticore, Fulham UK 1973.09.11 MTH, Midnight Special TV, Los Angeles CA New York Dolls, War 1973.09.11 MTH, Rehearsal, Aquarius Theater, Los Angeles CA 1973.09.12 MTH, Rehearsal, Aquarius Theater, Los Angeles CA 1973.09.13 MTH, Don Kirschner TV, Aquarius Theater, Los Angeles CA Black Oak Arkansas, Earth Wind and Fire 1973.09.14 MTH, Palladium, Hollywood CA Blue Oyster Cult, Joe Walsh and Barnstorm, Orphan 1973.09.15 MTH, Celebrity Theater, Phoenix AZ Joe Walsh and Barnstorm 1973.09.16 Canceled: MTH, San Diego CA 1973.09.20 Canceled: MTH, Commandor Ballroom, Vancouver BC 1973.09.22 MTH, Paramount Northwest Theater, Portland OR supporting Joe Walsh and Barnstorm, Stories 1973.09.23 MTH, Paramount Theater, Seattle WA Cheyenne 1973.09.25 Canceled: MTH, Denver CO 1973.09.28 MTH, Winterland, San Francisco CA Joe Walsh and Barnstorm, Terry Reid 1973.09.29 MTH, Winterland, San Francisco CA Joe Walsh and Barnstorm, Terry Reid 1973.10.03 Canceled: MTH, Municipal Auditorium, Chattanooga TN New York Dolls, Aerosmith 1973.10.04 MTH, Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta GA New York Dolls, Aerosmith 1973.10.05 MTH, West Palm Beach Auditorium, West Palm Beach FL New York Dolls, Aerosmith 1973.10.06 MTH, Coliseum, Jacksonville FL Nazareth, ZZ Top, Aerosmith 1973.10.07 Canceled: MTH, Birmingham AL 1973.10.10 MTH, Music Hall, Cincinnati OH Aerosmith 1973.10.11 MTH, Auditorium Theatre, Chicago IL New York Dolls, Aerosmith 1973.10.12 MTH, Masonic Temple, Detroit MI Aerosmith 1973.10.13 MTH, John Carroll University, Cleveland OH Aerosmith 1973.10.14 MTH, Massey Hall, Toronto ON Blue Oyster Cult, Aerosmith 1973.10.16 MTH, Auditorium Theater, Rochester NY New York Dolls 1973.10.17 MTH, Kleinhans Music Hall, Buffalo NY New York Dolls, Aerosmith 1973.10.18 MTH, Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh PA Spirit, Aerosmith 1973.10.19 MTH, Mershon Auditorium,Ohio State University, Columbus OH Aerosmith, Robin Trower 1973.10.20 MTH, Shubert Theater, Philadelphia PA Aerosmith shows 1973.10.21 MTH, Seton Hall, South Orange NJ Aerosmith gig 1973.10.24 MTH, Palace Theater, Providence RI Aerosmith 1973.10.25 MTH, Soundcheck, Radio City Music Hall, New York NY 1973.10.26 MTH, Radio City Music Hall, New York NY 1973.10.27 MTH, Orpheum Theater, Boston MA Aerosmith 1973.10.28 MTH, Columbia Music Hall, Hartford CT Aerosmith 1973.10.29 MTH, Johnston Hall, Moravian College, Bethlehem PA Aerosmith 1973.10.31 MTH, Indiana Theater, Indianapolis IN Babe Ruth, Blue, Aerosmith 1973.11.01 Canceled: MTH, Civic Center, St. Paul MN Aerosmith 1973.11.02 MTH, Cowtown Ballroom, Kansas City MO Kinky Freidman 1973.11.03 MTH, American Theater, St Louis MO Blue (Aerosmith did not appear) 1973.11.04 MTH, Top Of The Pops, BBC Studios, London UK The Way From Memphis 1973.11.12 MTH, Town Hall, Leeds UK Queen 1973.11.13 MTH, St. Georges Hall, Blackburn UK Queen 1973.11.14 MTH, Top Of The Pops, BBC Studios, London UK 1973.11.15 MTH, Gaumont, Worcester UK Queen 1973.11.16 MTH, Lancaster University, Lancaster UK Queen 1973.11.17 MTH, Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool UK Queen 1973.11.18 Canceled: MTH, Trentham Gardens, Stoke-On-Trent UK Queen 1973.11.18 MTH, Victoria Hall, Hanley UK Queen 1973.11.19 MTH, Civic Hall, Wolverhampton UK Queen 1973.11.20 MTH, New Theater, Oxford UK Queen 1973.11.21 MTH, Guildhall, Preston UK Queen 1973.11.22 MTH, City Hall, Newcastle UK Queen 1973.11.23 MTH, Apollo Centre, Glasgow Scotland Queen 1973.11.25 MTH, Caley Picture House, Edinburgh Scotland Queen 1973.11.26 MTH, Opera House, Manchester UK Queen 1973.11.27 MTH, Town Hall, Birmingham UK Queen 1973.11.28 MTH, Brangwyn Hall, Swansea Wales Queen 1973.11.29 MTH, Colston Hall, Bristol UK Queen 1973.11.30 MTH, Winter Gardens, Bournemouth UK Queen 1973.12.01 MTH, Kursaal Ballroom, Southend UK Queen 1973.12.02 MTH, Central Hall, Chatham UK Queen 1973.12.14 MTH, Hammersmith Odeon, London UK Queen shows 1974 1974.03.02 MTH, Germany Disco #39 Broadcast, Germany Away The Stone 1974.03.20 MTH, Top Of The Pops, BBC Studios, London UK Age of Rock and Roll 1974.03.21 MTH, St. Georges Hall, Bradford UK Judi Pulver 1974.03.22 MTH, De Monfort Hall, Leicester UK Judi Pulver 1974.03.24 MTH, Colston Hall, Bristol UK Judi Pulver 1974.03.25 MTH, City Hall, Sheffield UK Judi Pulver 1974.03.26 MTH, Festival Hall, Paignton UK Judi Pulver 1974.03.27 MTH, Winter Gardens, Bournemouth UK Judi Pulver 1974.03.28 Canceled: MTH, Performing Arts Center, Akron OH 1974.03.29 Canceled: MTH, University Of Cincinnati, Cincinnati OH 1974.03.30 Canceled: MTH, Sports Arena, Toledo OH to 1974.05.24 1974.03.31 Canceled: MTH, Aquinas College, Grand Rapids MI 1974.04.01 Canceled: MTH, Mershon Auditorium, Ohio State University, Columbus OH to 1974.05.26 1974.04.04 Canceled: MTH, Municipal Auditorium, Charleston SC to 1974.05.16 1974.04.05 Canceled: MTH, Civic Coliseum, Nashville TN 1974.04.06 Canceled: MTH, Cook Convention Center, Memphis TN 1974.04.07 Canceled: MTH, St. Bernard Auditorium, New Orleans LA to 1974.04.21 1974.04.11 MTH, Celebrity Theater, Phoenix AZ Hans Olsen 1974.04.12 MTH, Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica CA Aerosmith shows 1974.04.13 MTH, Winterland, San Francisco CA Aerosmith, BTO 1974.04.14 MTH, Warner Theater, Fresno CA Montrose 1974.04.16 MTH, Regis College, Denver CO Queen 1974.04.17 MTH, Memorial Hall, Kansas City KS Queen 1974.04.18 MTH, Keil Auditorium, St. Louis MO Queen 1974.04.19 MTH, Fairgrounds, Oklahoma City OK Queen 1974.04.20 MTH, Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis TN Queen, Babe Ruth 1974.04.21 MTH, St. Bernard Civic Center, New Orleans LA Queen 1974.04.25 Canceled: MTH, Allbright College, Reading PA 1974.04.25 Canceled: MTH, Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute, Troy NY Queen 1974.04.26 Canceled: MTH, Bucknell College, Louisburg PA 1974.04.26 MTH, Orpheum Theater, Boston MA Queen 1974.04.27 MTH, Palace Theater, Providence RI Ken Lyons + Tombstone, Queen 1974.04.28 MTH, Expo, Portland ME Queen 1974.04.28 MTH, London Gardens, London ONT Stwabs, MTH, BOC 1974.05.01 MTH, State Farm Arena, Harrisburg PA Aerosmith, Queen, Loudface 1974.05.02 MTH, Agricultural Hall, Allentown PA Queen 1974.05.03 MTH, King's College, Wilkes Barre PA Queen 1974.05.04 MTH, Palace Theater, Waterbury CT Queen 1974.05.05 MTH, Rehearsal, Capitol Theater, Passaic NJ 1974.05.06 MTH, Rehearsal, Capitol Theater, Passaic NJ 1974.05.07 MTH, Uris Theater, New York NY Queen 1974.05.08 MTH, Uris Theater, New York NY Queen 1974.05.09 MTH, Uris Theater, New York NY Queen 1974.05.10 MTH, Uris Theater, New York NY Queen shows 1974.05.11 MTH, Uris Theater, New York NY Queen 1974.05.12 Canceled: MTH, Uris Theater, New York NY Queen date 1974.05.14 MTH, Orpheum Theater, Boston MA Skyhook shows 1974.05.14 Canceled: MTH, Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh PA 1974.05.15 MTH, Constitution Hall, Washington DC Aerosmith 1974.05.16 MTH, Galliard Municipal Auditorium, Charleston SC REO Speedwagon replaced Queen 1974.05.17 MTH, Fox Theater, Atlanta GA REO Speedwagon replaced Queen 1974.05.18 MTH, Coliseum, Knoxville TN REO Speedwagon replaced Queen 1974.05.20 MTH, Masonic Temple, Detroit MI Kansas replaced Queen 1974.05.21 MTH, Auditorium Theatre, Chicago IL Kansas replaced Queen 1974.05.22 MTH, Bruce Hall Auditorium, Milwaukee WI Kanasas replaced Queen 1974.05.23 MTH, Morris Civic Center, South Bend IN Queen did not appear 1974.05.24 MTH, Sports Arena, Toledo OH 1974.05.25 MTH, Allan Theater, Cleveland OH Kansas replaced Queen 1974.05.26 MTH, Mershon Auditorium, Ohio State University, Columbus OH Kansas replaced Queen 1974.05.27 MTH, Massey Hall, Toronto ON Kansas replaced Queen be 28th) 1974.05.28 MTH, Gardens, London ON 1974.05.29 MTH, Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh PA REO Speedwagon replaced Queen 1974.05.30 Canceled: MTH, Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh PA REO Speedwagon replaced Queen 1974.05.30 MTH, Mosque Theater, Richmond VA REO Speedwagon replaced Queen 1974.05.31 MTH, Schubert Theater, Philadelphia PA REO Speedwagon 1974.06.01 MTH, Schubert Theater, Philadelphia PA REO Speedwagon shows 1974.06.02 MTH, Syria Mosque, Richmond VA REO Speedwagon replaced Queen 1974.06.02 Canceled: MTH, Capitol Theater, Passaic NJ 1974.06.19 MTH, Top Of The Pops, BBC Studios, London UK Foxy 1974.07.03 MTH, Top Of The Pops, BBC Studios, London UK Foxy 1974.07.05 MTH, Buxton Festival, Derbyshire UK Lindisfarne, Man, J.S.D Band 1974.07.06 MTH, Palace Lido Douglas, Isle Of Man UK 1974.07.31 Canceled: MTH, London Music Festival, London UK 1974.10 MTH, Top Of The Pops, BBC Studios, London UK Gigs 1974.10.10 MTH, Olympen, Lund Sweden Seven Crowns 1974.10.11 MTH, Scandanavium, Gothenburg Sweden 1974.10.12 MTH, Konserthuset, Stockholm Sweden 1974.10.14 MTH, Falkon, Copenhagen Denmark 1974.10.16 MTH, TASV-Halle, Saarbrucken Germany Titanic 1974.10.17 MTH, Austellungshalle, Stuttgart Germany Titanic 1974.10.18 MTH, Volkhaus, Zurich Switzerland Titanic did not appear 1974.10.19 MTH, Vaduzersaal, Vaduz Lechtenstein Titanic 1974.10.20 MTH, Congress House, Bern Switzerland Titanic 1974.10.21 Canceled: MTH, Brienner Theater, Munchen Germany Titanic 1974.10.23 MTH, Roma, Antwerpen Holland 1974.10.24 MTH, Forest National, Brussells Belgium 1974.10.25 MTH, Offenbach Stadhalle, Frankfurt Germany Titanic 1974.10.26 MTH, Stadhalle, Heidelberg Germany Titanic 1974.10.28 MTH, Neidersachsenhalle, Hannover Germany Titanic 1974.10.29 MTH, Nordmarkhalle, Rendsberg Germany Titanic 1974.10.30 MTH, Musikhalle, Hamburg Germany Titanic 1974.11.02 MTH, Olympia Theater, Paris France 1974.11.03 MTH, Concertbegouw, Amsterdam Holland Mott The Hoople gig 1974.11.10 Canceled: MTH, Apollo, Glasgow Scotland Sailor to 1974.12.20 1974.11.11 Canceled: MTH, Leith Hall, Edinburgh Scotland Sailor to 1974.12.16 1974.11.12 Canceled: MTH, Caird Hall, Dundee Scotland Sailor to 1974.12.17 1974.11.13 Canceled: MTH, Music Hall, Aberdeen Scotland Sailor to 1974.12.18 1974.11.15 Canceled: MTH, Town Hall, Leeds UK Sailor 1974.11.16 Canceled: MTH, Empire Theater, Liverpool UK Sailor 1974.11.17 Canceled: MTH, Palace, Manchester UK Sailor 1974.11.18 Canceled: MTH, Guildhall, Portsmouth UK Sailor 1974.11.19 Canceled: MTH, Winter Gardens, Malvern UK Sailor 1974.11.21 Canceled: MTH, Brangwyn Hall, Swansea Wales Sailor 1974.11.22 Canceled: MTH, Capitol, Cardiff Wales Sailor 1974.11.23 Canceled: MTH, Odeon, Taunton UK Sailor 1974.11.24 Canceled: MTH, Winter Gardens, Bournemouth UK Sailor 1974.11.26 Canceled: MTH, Town Hall, Birmingham UK Sailor 1974.11.27 Canceled: MTH, Guildhall, Preston UK Sailor 1974.11.28 Canceled: MTH, Civic Hall, Guildford UK Sailor 1974.11.28 Canceled: MTH, Globe Theater, Stockton UK Sailor 1974.11.29 Canceled: MTH, City Hall, Newcastle UK Sailor 1974.11.30 Canceled: MTH, Lancaster University, Lancaster UK Sailor 1974.12.01 Canceled: MTH, Hippodrome, Bristol UK Sailor 1974.12.02 Canceled: MTH, Granada, East Ham UK 1974.12.02 Canceled: MTH, Exeter UK Sailor 1974.12.04 Canceled: MTH, ABC, Ipswich UK Sailor 1974.12.04 Canceled: MTH, Gaumont, Ipswich UK Sailor 1974.12.06 Canceled: MTH, Hammersmith Odeon, London UK Sailor 1974.12.07 Canceled: MTH, Hammersmith Odeon, London UK Sailor 1974.12.08 Canceled: MTH, City Hall, Newcastle UK Sailor 1974.12.10 Canceled: MTH, Gaumont, Southampton UK Sailor 1974.12.10 Canceled: MTH, Aylesbury UK 1974.12.11 Canceled: MTH, New Theater, Oxford UK Sailor 1974.12.12 Canceled: MTH, Civic Hall, Wolverhampton UK Sailor 1974.12.16 Canceled: MTH, Leith Hall, Edinburgh Scotland 1974.12.17 Canceled: MTH, Caird Hall, Dundee Scotland 1974.12.18 Canceled: MTH, Music Hall, Aberdeen Scotland 1974.12.19 Canceled: MTH, Music Hall, Aberdeen Scotland 1974.12.20 Canceled: MTH, Apollo, Glasgow Scotland 2009 2009.09.25 MTH, Blake Theater, Monmouth Wales no support 2009.09.26 MTH, Blake Theater, Monmouth Wales no support 2009.10.01 MTH, Hammersmith Apollo, London England Joe Gideon and the Sharks 2009.10.02 MTH, Hammersmith Apollo, London England Gemma Ray 2009.10.03 MTH, Hammersmith Apollo, London England Rumble Strips 2009.10.05 MTH, Hammersmith Apollo, London England Glen Matlock 2009.10.06 MTH, Hammersmith Apollo, London England Joe Elliott's Down & Outz 2013 2013.11.11 MTH, Symphony Hall, Birmingham England Del Bromham 2013.11.13 MTH, Clyde Auditorium, Glasgow Scotland Holy Pistol Club 2013.11.16 MTH, City Hall, Newcastle England Blues Deluxe 2013.11.17 MTH, O2 Apollo, Manchester England The Contrast 2013.11.18 MTH, O2 Arena, London England Fish, Thunder